


Lap Sitting

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [83]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001





	Lap Sitting

“What are you doing?”

Considering the tone, most would probably think it unwise to ignore Takeomo’s question. But Shōkashi was not most. He demonstrated this fact quite well by having not the slightest bit of fear crawling in to the older man’s lap, wrapping his arms around his torso and heaving a contented sigh as he rested his head against his chest. Autumn had not yet given in to winter but the air was still a bit crisp about them, the leaves changing colors and blanketing their backyard, a breeze lulling by having him burrow further in the other’s arms.

Takeomo had never rejected his affections. No matter how he might huff, how stiff he’d remain even in the quiet moments they shared, he’d never once pushed him away. To so many he was a violent and commanding force, one to be feared and followed, obeyed with the threat of retribution otherwise.

In far more than blood, Takeomo was Tajima’s son. But Shōkashi had never feared him as he had the latter.

The afternoon passed them by as gentle as any could in such a time, and when Takeomo’s arm ever so hesitantly, ever so slowly tugged Shōkashi closer he knew not to say a word of it. He simply laid against the other’s chest and enjoyed the other’s warmth, knowing that simple action as the declaration of love that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
